thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Evaine Mejai
Tribute Evaine Mejai is a Tribute made by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using her without Yoonie´s permission, as she belongs to the person who made her. Information Name: Evaine Mejai Age: 18 District: 1 Gender: Female Personality: Evaine can at first seem to be a thypical teenage girl in her most rebellious years. She has a lot of friends at school who she parties, drinks and haves fun with. She gets alright and mediocre like all the other girls in school, and gossips about boys and rumors. But that is far away from the truth when it comes to Evaine. She is a secretive, decieving spy whose cover is one of the best out there. Nobody would suspect a totally normal high school girl to work for the Capitol´s highest bidders, and she earns millions in both cash and information. She knows more about the politics of Panem more than the politicians themselves, and she even has a few things going on for herself. Evaine is hoping to rise up into the might of the Capitol to get even more power and influence. Evaine wants to prove herself to the people she works for in the Capitol so she can rise up and away. So she is going to paticipate in the Hunger Games, but she isn´t after fame or fortune. She is after power and knowledge, and she knows how to get it. By getting crowned victorious. Weapons: Knives, steel claws Height: 5`7 Strengths: Evaine is an excellent sneak, she can move soundlessly around her envirements and is hard to notice in a big crowd. She can slip into nothingness and appear right behind you, with a drawn knife at your throath. Evaine is hard to read, she can assume any persona to trick people into trusting her or ignoring her. Evaine is also extremely fast, something that comes natural in her work for espoinage and assasination. She has broken morales, and won´t care who she kills. Weaknesses: While Evaine is very difficult to get to and therefore kill, she isn´t good at all in one on one fighting. She relies on herself picking out the advantages, and figthing one on one with no trickery will be her bane. She is fast, but not strong at all, she can easily be taken down, even by younger Tributes. Evaine has also a huge ego, and can´t even imagine someone catching her out. Alliance: Evaine will join the Careers to begin with, but she isn´t planning on sticking with them. Fears: Evaine is scared to get attached to anyone or fall in love, the one thing that can make her forget herself. Interview Angle: Evaine will pose as the thypical Career girl and flirt and laugh her way through her interview. She´ll talk about how wonderful the Capitol is and how certain she is to win the Games. Bloodbath Strategy: Evaine will storm at the Cornucopia, hoping to pick up a few kills just like the rest of the Careers. She´ll hopefully get to the supplies first thanks to her speed, and from there guard the Cornucopia and kill any non-Career who tries to get to the goodies. She might even kill one of her allies if she gets the opportunity. Games Strategy: Evaine will stay with the Careers for the first few days, hunting Tributes with them. They will keep her safe, and she´ll keep her act of a stereotypical District 1 Tribute up. She´ll try to build up their trust to her, but she will do anything to not get attached to any of them. After they have served their purpose, she will leave in the night with as much supplies as she can carry and maybe a kill or two on them. From there on, Evaine will show her true colors. Not a slutty beauty queen anymore, but a fericious, tricky player in the Games. She will never fight in the open, but assasinate her prey in the dead of night and slowly whittle down the competition until she is the lone survivor. Backstory: Not much is known about Evaine, because of her mysterious upbringings. She was born in the Capitol, but soon appeared in an orphanage in District 1 afterwards as an infant. Evaine knows very little about her mysterious past herself. But this is known; her parents were both high-up officials in the Capitol, both with very close ties to the President. And every year, Evaine gets a letter addressed from them to her, with no name on. Nobody but Evaine knows what the letters say, and nobody has ever found out but her, too. Evaine grew up pretty normally as a child at the orphanage. It was a nice place, not like the grubby orphanages in the outlying districts. She was a very anti-social and inclosed kid, who liked to keep to herself. When asked about it, she just said that she liked to think more than she liked to talk. Most of the other kids left her alone since that was what she wanted. Even when people came looking to adopt a child for themselves, and all the other kids were dressing up nicely in want for a home, Evaine kept to herself and never made any move to try to get adopted. And so, she never was. She spent her childhood at the orphanage. When she was twelve years old, the head matron of the house was surprised to find a huge check of money for Evaine. The giver wanted to remain anonymous. In the letter it also said that the money was to be used for an enrollment to the Career Academy only. Evaine seemed indifferent to this at first, until she saw the handwriting on the letter. Then she suddenly became extremely excited about it and started training right away. The matrons were both surprised and glad about this change, since before this Evaine had seemingly not cared for anything at all. However, training in the Career Academy brought out another side to the girl who had seemed very ordinary. She started to develop a sadistic, brutal side to her. She trained very hard, but was downright rude and disrespectful towards her, shouting that they would all be working for her one day. Evaine also took trips by train to the Capitol, something nobody but Peacekeepers and other officials in District 1 was allowed to. When questioned at the train station, she showed them a small note with the same handwriting as the letters to the Peacekeepers, and they let her pass with a worried look on their faces. Nobody knows what Evaine does in the Capitol when she's there, but people were often too afraid to talk suspiciously about her, ever since one of the matrons who had looked through her room had been deported to District 12. Then, when Evaine graduated from the Career Academy, she announced that she was volunteering at that year's reaping. All of her other classmates were too afraid to speak up to her or try to volunteer as well. At the reaping, one of Evaine's classmates was reaped and she tried to run up to the stage before Evaine could volunteer, but she was too fast. When the other girl tried to protest and questioned her about her mysterious visits to the Capitol in front of all of District 1, Evaine lost it. She drew her hand out and sliced the girl's throath open with a knife hidden in her sleeve. Instead of arresting her, the Peacekeepers took her and her district partner and escort to the train, while the screams of the crowd lingered in the air. Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:Volunteer Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes